Bianca Lawson
Bianca Lawson'' é uma atriz americana que interpretou Emily Bennett em The Vampire Diaries. Ela é principalmente conhecida por seus papéis na TV em séries como Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' e Bones. Bianca atualmente atua na nova série da ABC Family, chamada Pretty Little Liars. Biografia Vida pessoal Lawson nasceu em Los Angeles no dia 20 de março de 1984, uma das maiores cidades dos Estados Unidos, sendo filha de Denise e Richard Lawson, um ator mais conhecido por suas participações em várias séries de televisão. Carreira Lawson começou a atuar aos nove anos, e desde então apareceu em comerciais para a Barbie e Revlon, bem como em vários programas de televisão. Entre suas participações especiais mais notórias, podemos encontrar a série Buffy the Vampire Slayer, onde interpretou Kendra Young, uma outra caça-vampiros que surge com a "morte" de Buffy no final da primeira temporada e em Pretty Little Liars. Originalmente, Bianca interpretaria o papel de Cordelia no seriado, mas obrigações contratuais com Goode Behavior, não a permitiram assumir este papel. Lawson já era relativamente famosa antes de ingressar no elenco de Buffy, visto que, havia participado de Saved by the Bell: The New Class, uma das maiores audiências do TNBC. Bianca permaneceu por duas temporadas no programa. Filmes importantes que contaram com a sua participação foram Save the Last Dance e Breakin' All the Rules. Filmografia * '''2010-2012 – "Pretty Little Liars" como Maya St. Germain * '2011'' – "Star Wars: The Old Republic" como Vozes adicionais * '''2011 – "American Horror Story" como Abby * 2009-2011 – "The Vampire Diaries" como Emily Bennett * 2010 – "Nikita" como Emily Robinson * 2009 – "The Killing of Wendy" como Brooke * 2009 – "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" como Shawna * 2009 – "Bones" como Albie * 2008 – "The Cleaner" como Jeannie * 2007 – "Supergator" como Carla Masters * 2006 – "Pledge This!" como Monique * 2006 – "Broken" como Mia * 2005 – "Flip the Script" como Angel * 2004 – "The Pavilion" como Mary * 2004 – "Breakin' All the Rules" como Helen Sharp * 2004 – "The Big House" como Angel * 2004 – "Dead & Breakfast" como Kate * 2004 – "The Divison" como Marilynn Resiser * 2004 – "Fearless" como Harmony Kaye * 2002 – "Haunted" como Brandi Combs * 2002 – "For the People" como Asia Portman * 2001 – "Feast of All Saints" como Anna Bella Monroe * 2001 – "Bones" como Cynthia * 2001 – "Strong Medicine" como Esperanza Maldonaldo * 2001 – "Save the Last Dance" como Nikki * 2000 – "Big Monster on Campus" como Darien Stompanato * 1999-2000 – "Dawson's Creek" como Nikki Green * 1997-1999 – "Smart Guy" como Jill/Tracy * 1998 – "The Temptations" como Diana Ross * 1997-1998 – "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" como Kendra * 1998 – "The Steve Harvey Show" como Rosalind * 1998 – "Primary Colors" como Loretta * 1998 – "Twice the Fear" como Namorada * 1998 – "Silk Stalkings" como Renee * 1997 – "The Parent Hood" como Jasmine * '1996-1997'' – "Goode Behavior" como Bianca Goode * '''1995-1996 – "Sister, Sister" como Rhonda Coley * 1995 – "In The House" como Rachel * 1995 – "Me and the Boys" como Garota * 1993-1994 – "Saved by the Bell: The New Class" como Megan Jones * 1994 – "Que Vida Esta" como Garota do 3º Banheiro * 1994 – "What'z Up" como Segunda-anfitriã Notas * Na série Nikita, ela também é chamada Emily. Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada